Alliance
by Gwinny
Summary: To allow the Resistance to travel safely to a planet for a very special reason, Rey must form an alliance with Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

"Supreme leader, we've had a communication from the Jedi." Doppler's voice was suspicious as to why a Jedi would be contacting the leader of the First Order. "Shall I patch her through?"

It took a while for Kylo to work out what Doppler was telling him, and even then, he thought why would Rey want to contact him. "Do you mean Rey?" He had to force himself to say her name. "The Jedi, Rey?"

"Yes, sir, Rey, but she didn't say what she wanted, only that she needed to talk to you." Doppler replied slowly, to make sure that the Supreme leader understood.

Why would Rey contact him this way? She had their bond, which would be more private for them. What could she possibly have to say to him after her abandonment with the Resistance from Crait? It would make more sense for it to be Leia, pleading for the First Order to give up from crushing the remnants of the Resistance. He couldn't imagine Rey wanting to talk to him in front of his other officers, so why did she choose to contact him this way?

There could only be one reason. She must have told his mother of their connection, and Leia desperate to have her son back, had instructed Rey to use their bond to bring him back. He scoffed and felt amused that Leia could manipulate Rey this way. "I'll take the call in my private chambers," he ordered. He walked away and headed to his sterile chambers. It had been months since Crait and he hadn't heard from Rey since. He had hidden his feelings of loss and craving of her love from her, and closed his eyes to close off his emotions, it wouldn't do to let her know of his feelings for her.

As he stood there, Doppler patched her feed through and there she was, the beautiful Jedi, who haunted his dreams and days. He acknowledged her with a nod and allowed her to speak. He studied her closely examining her features and clothes, while avoiding her soulful brown eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, stopped and swallowed, as if what she was about to say was hard for her. "Thank you for taking my call. I need to talk to you, I need your help."

His help? He didn't know what he expected Rey to say, but it certainly wasn't that she needed help. Perhaps it was a ruse to distract him from what the Resistance had planned. "Help? You need help from the Supreme Leader of the First Order?"

For a moment he saw temper come into her eyes, then, to his surprise, she returned to her calm self. Maybe her Jedi training had taught her self-calm. He wondered what dire straits the Resistance must be in to get him to help her. She'd rejected him when he'd offered everything to him. The memory of her rejection made him spiteful and he ground out. "What could you possibly need, the last time I offered you something, you rejected me."

"I am here to beg your help, although I cruelly rejected you the last time. Your mother is dead, our leader Leia, passed away from illness. Without our x-wings and mobility the Resistance cannot prevail against your army. I need your help with allowing us to go to Naboo, so we can bury your mother without being attacked."

The one appeal he had not expected, and the one he could not refuse. He had known his mother had died, however, they differed, they were connected by blood and he'd felt her passing. He would not weaken, and let her know of how much sway her eyes filled with tears held over him. "I know she passed, I felt it. However, if I let the Resistance go to Naboo, what guarantee do I have that you're not getting troops and equipment to fight against us?"

"I'm going…" Her voice caught, and her eyes dropped, making him want to reach out and tilt her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I'm going to come to you and while I'm with you, the Resistance will not try to make any attack on the First Order, they don't want to risk me. If you could please find it in you to allow us to bury Leia, the Resistance would be so grateful."

There, she'd said it. Rey had offered herself to him, her heart was heavy, and she was unconsciously holding her breath waiting for his reply. He was their last hope, and she could only hope that his interest in her wasn't lost, so he would not turn down this opportunity.

"No, not good enough." Kylo replied. Rey closed her eyes, she'd failed, he'd moved on from her and was so bitter about her refusal of him that he wouldn't even allow his mother a simple burial without killing the rest of the Resistance. She had hoped that that offering to stay on the ship would allow him to let the Resistance pass without incident.

Faced with his refusal, she said, "If the exchange of me isn't good enough to allow your mother to be buried, what will it take for you to allow us to give your mother the decent send off she deserves? I know you want me with you, what else do you need?" She hated herself in that moment offering herself to him, to a man, who had killed innocents including his own father.

While she was making her plea, Kylo looked at her image, and thought of how much he did want her with him. But he wanted much more than her to just be on his ship, he must find a way to keep his bond mate with him. This was a perfect opportunity to bargain with her.

"I'll think on it and let you know." He then terminated the call with a grin, leaving Rey in suspense.

Rey spent the next few days sick with suspense, unsure of what hideous plan Kylo was coming up with. Would he ever help her? Or would his price be too much? She was surprised Kylo had not taken her up on her plan straight away. She remembered when she'd seen Ben Solo shine through when he'd offered her to rule the galaxy with him. He'd had pleading soft eyes with his hand held out, he looked so lost and alone, and it had taken all her self- control to refuse him. Now, she was the one pleading with him, but he wasn't going to make it easy on her.

She was in her small room reading the Jedi texts she'd taken from Achtoo when she felt Kylo and she looked up to see him through their force bond. "I've come to a decision." He spoke with a small smile playing upon his lips. Rey felt her stomach knot, what could he possibly have up with? "I've decided that I do want you on my ship, but not for a temporary period, nor as a visitor. You'll be my bride." Rey's mouth dropped open and she could not have said a word, even if it meant saving her life.

"I have decided that the best solution is for us to get married. That way we will bring an alliance between the First Order and what is left of the Resistance. They shall have the assurance that as long as you're married to me the First Order will not attack the Resistance."

She had no idea how to respond. Did he expect her to just blindly acquiesce to his wishes, no, his demand? She squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "If that is what it takes to get Leia a decent burial and the Resistance safe, then I will accept your demand." He came further towards her and just like on Achtoo he touched her hand and said, "I'll see you soon, Rey."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's encounter with Kylo threw her into lower spirits. Every time she mourned the loss of the general her thoughts would turn to Kylo, the general's son. She let Poe, who was now the leader of the Resistance, know that Kylo had accepted her bargain, but only on the condition that she was to marry Kylo. While they regretted the loss of Rey, there was no other way they could safely make it to Naboo.

As they approached closer to Naboo, Rey's spirits began to rise, she took pride in knowing that Leia would be allowed a peaceful burial in a beautiful place. Her future remained uncertain, but she learned to take pleasure in her training and knowledge. As their ship travelled towards Naboo, the ship was hailed by the First Order.

As the image was pulled up all she could see was Kylo Ren. Her feet were rooted to the floor as if he held her in his grip. She had known this time was coming, but she felt that she had more time with her friends. She found his gaze locked on to her.

"Commander Dameron, I've come to collect what was promised to me." He spoke in his deep voice.

"I understand that Rey came to a bargain with you. You will allow the Resistance to bury our general on Naboo without the First Order attacking as long as Rey marries you?" Poe questioned to make sure that the Resistance and First Order troops heard and understood the bargain. There were several gasps from people on both sides, with them not realizing, the price would be so high.

"That is correct, commander, Rey shall come with me right now, before my ships come any closer to what remains of the pitiful Resistance." He replied in a calm tone.

Rey knew that Kylo's calm tone was just a façade, if the Resistance stepped one foot out of line, he was willing to break their bargain and begin firing on the Resistance. She stepped forward, "Ben, I will come to you right now." Rey said with a smile, she felt his dark eyes staring at her and his shock at her calling him by his birth name. He smiled, and Rey was struck by how handsome it made him appear.

"I'm coming Ben, please stand the First Order down." Rey said.

"I'll stand them down when you're onboard." He replied.

"Okay, Rey will be placed in a one-person transport and will be sent to the First-Class Dreadnought, you must not fire on her or on the Resistance." Poe reiterated the bargain.

"Commander, I'm not going to allow Rey to be fired on, you have my word, as for the Resistance, you keep your end of the bargain and we'll keep ours."

Rey climbed into the transport and was reminded of the previous time she'd sent herself to the First Order that had led to Snoke's death. Her future remained uncertain, but she took comfort in the thought that she'd be giving Leia a peaceful funeral. As she shot across space and landed on the First Order Dreadnought, she wondered how Kylo no Ben, would explain their marriage to the First Order. That remained to be seen but hopefully they could come up with a truce.

She landed on the ship with a thud and looked up to see Ben standing over her. Her lips curved in an unconscious smile and he smiled back. As the lid to her transport opened she offered him her hand, and felt their bond hum in content as he took it in his own. He seemed happy with the contact and she felt the contentment flow from him to her.

As she stepped out she saw that the screen transmitting to the Resistance and she saw Poe watching her carefully. "Poe, I'm fine, you can pull the Resistance away, go to Naboo and bury our beloved leader. I know we will meet again. Ben will keep me safe and we'll meet again someday."

Poe looked carefully and said, "If you ever need us, just call us and we'll help."

"She'll be fine, and she'll never need your help, _pilot!"_ Ben retorted jealously.

Rey squeezed his hand to which he looked at her with fondness and realized that she wanted him to calm down.

"You can depend on us, Rey, if you ever need us, just say." Poe reiterated causing Ben to frown and hit the button that cut off the transmission.

Thank you for all the reviews, kudos and views of my little story, it is very much appreciated- Gwinny.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo received his knights and Hux in his throne room. He knew that his alliance would be met with some resistance and mainly outrage. Hux especially wanted to destroy every single rebel and squash every remnant of the Resistance, he would have to be dealt with carefully. He had not a lot of practice with negotiation, the First Order was better at grab and seize, they did not negotiate. Now, here he was organizing the biggest negotiation in the galaxy.

Thinking on the events that led to Rey becoming his, Kylo was filled with triumph. No, not triumph…. something he hadn't felt in a long time…. happiness. It was turning out to be much easier than he'd thought, Dameron had given in easily and Rey had willingly come to him. The Resistance had practically handed him the galaxy's biggest bargaining chip: the last Jedi.

Kylo smiled to himself as each of his knights and Hux took seats around the table where their meetings took place. They all sat down and looked around at each other wondering why they'd all been called here by the Supreme Leader. Kylo could feel the force around these men which was humming with anger, intrigue and bitterness.

"Supreme Leader," Hux said with undertones of sarcasm. "We know that you have the Jedi girl, Rey, who killed our leader Snoke. What we do not understand is why she is still alive? She is a traitor to the order, a rebel and a Jedi, she should immediately be put to death!" As Hux said his last word he began to choke, and he fell to his knees as Kylo tightened his grip around Hux's neck. As much as he would like to squeeze the life out of the ginger irritant he knew that his knights also had the same question, so he decided to let him live.

"You dare question me?" Kylo said in a deceptively soft voice.

"Supreme Leader, Hux, is voicing a concern many of us have, the girl should be made an example of. This is what happens when you cross the First Order." One of his loyal knights spoke up. "We want to know how the Resistance is going to be dealt with."

"The Resistance and I have come to an agreement, Rey is to marry me to let the Resistance go to Naboo to bury General Organa. In return the First Order will allow them to pass to Naboo without being attacked."

"The General is dead?" Hux questioned, "this is the perfect opportunity for us to strike the Resistance down, with their pitiful female leader dead, there is nothing to stop us!"

"Be careful how you speak, General, that woman was my mother and you've completely overlooked the fact that I've made an alliance with them."

Hux stood up outraged at the statement that Kylo had made. "You've agreed to an alliance between us and the Resistance without asking any of the First Order officers? You've gone over us without taking any of our advice!" As Hux spoke his face was becoming as red as his hair.

Kylo stood up and slammed his fists down on the table, causing everyone to jump. "I'm the Supreme Leader, I do not need your permission or speeches on ways of how to deal with the Resistance! This is an opportunity for us to stop fighting this war and concentrate on building up the First Order's resources and finances other than using all our resources to fight. The way we can do this is by Rey becoming my bride, I'll have the Resistance's pride and joy, and we'll be able to conduct business without the interference of the Resistance." Kylo knew that if there was a revolt against him, he'd look to Hux first. But he didn't give a damn about him or the other officers, all he wanted was Rey.

"Whether you approve or not," he told the people in the room, "I'm going to marry Rey and the First Order will let the Resistance pass on to Naboo and stay there without being attacked. If anyone dares to cross me, attack a Resistance ship or hurt Rey in any way, you will be executed. Is that understood?"

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Kylo Ren's stern features, and knowing what he was capable of either nodded their heads in agreement or muttered a "Yes, Supreme Leader."


End file.
